One Hundred Themes Of Apollo and Related
by Coralsolstice
Summary: Because everyone loves Apollo! (#3: Light; #4: Dark; #5: Seeking Solace; #6: Break Away)
1. Introduction

**Cover image stock photo by riktorsashen on dA.**

**Right. So this here is going to be a collection of one hundred (yes, one hundred! Hopefully.) drabbles/extremely short things on Apollo or related. By short, I mean really short.**

**These things are like a vent when I get frustrated because of work overload from school, and so are non linear, mostly unrelated, and kind of senseless.**

**I hope you still enjoy!**

**I'm using something called 'The Hundred Themes Challenge'. I can't figure out how to link it without fanfiction's filters getting in the way, but it's relatively easy to find when you google it. Uh, yeah. Carrying on.**

* * *

He was Apollo. God of the sun. Speaker of prophecies. Okay, his oracle did that bit, but since the spirit of Delphi was under his control, technically…

He was Apollo. He didn't answer to anyone. Ever. Who was more powerful than him? God, no Lord of the sun. The freaking sun!

He would never heed anybody's wishes. Who would dare challenge-

"APOOLLOO! HOW DARE YOU HELP THOSE DEMIGODS!" The familiar voice boomed, oh so much like the thunder it embodied. Wait. Of course it was like what it embodied. It would be silly if it wasn't.

Where was he?

Oh yes, he was Apollo. The supreme. Not under anyone. He would live by his own rules, not obey anyone else-

"APOLLO I'M WARNING YOU. COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

-well, not completely anyway.


	2. Love

**The 'he' is Apollo, of course. I thought the 'they' could be his demigod kid's mothers? That bit is up to you.**

**I'm sort of proud of this one. ;;;**

* * *

The sun embodied everything mortals held dear. It was warmth and life. It was the comfort of day. It was passion.

_"Passion? Well yeah, but…"_ they started, but were always too scared to finish.

Scared. That should have pained him. But he was far past the emotional kind of pain at this point.

If he had to, he would end the sentence with _"not love"._

Passion was the heat of the moment. Passion was light headedness during burning contact. The suffocating breathlessness in the dark of the night. it was scalding. There was nothing gentle about it. Nothing subtle.

Love was perhaps, toned down. Toned down in many ways, but strangely heightened in other. If passion was scarlet, love was pink. The pink of rose petals. The pink of strawberry ice cream. The pink of the sky during the dawn, when the world isn't quite sure if it is day or night. The colour of innocence.

Love was the cozy warm evening shared by those who are destined to be 'we'. The fading light of the sun as it made way for the moon. Always warm, never hot. Love was the comfort when it got to be too much, not the distraction. Distraction was passion.

And what was he?

Love or passion? Red or pink? He would have loved to say he was the perfect mix.

But a mix of pink and red is still dark red.


	3. Light

**Not my favourite. Heck, I'll say it: I really dislike this. But unfortunately, I can't think of anything better for'light'. Hopefully the next ones will be better.**

* * *

Despite it being what some would call "tooting your own horn", he adored light. The universal symbol for hope. For better things to come.

Light gave vision, maybe the most important of the senses. It showed the world for what it was. The truth. Clear and unprejudiced truth.

It was the brilliance of glowing stained glass. The sparkling of sun kissed waves that seemed to hold a thousand diamonds. Who could match the beauty, the magnificence of this simple word?

And yet he was ridiculed. They viewed him as the youngest, the least responsible. So he'd complied, taking the form of a teenager. What difference would it make? That was what they thought of him.

Light may show the truth, but people only see what they want to see.


	4. Dark & Seeking Solace

**Thanks to everybody who followed! I feel bad asking, but I'd love it id you left a review as well! It's encouraging. uwu**

**Extremely short, so two in one!**

**Again, not very good. I'm really bad at working with constraints.**

* * *

#4: Dark

She had been afraid of the dark. Maybe that was why she'd taken such an instant liking to him.

But he'd left her. Of course he did. He always did.

And it was his fault she despised the light just as much as the dark now.

* * *

#5: Seeking Solace

Solace. By the dictionary, "comfort or consolation in a time of great sadness". By experience, the saddest woman in the world.

Will. By definition; a desire, a wish. By observation, the least motivated boy in the world.

Solace plus Will however, seemed to equate both to the intended meaning.


	5. Break Away

"My dad doesn't let me date."

Hardly the right thing to say to a woman who was going to have your kid. It didn't exactly go with his careless image either.

Didn't stop him from saying it.

It wasn't that he didn't like them anymore. It was for their own safety. His dad wouldn't think twice about blasting two mortals into a smudge on the sidewalk.

It was also so, SO much better than "It's not you, it's me."

That one had nearly gotten him killed once. How was he to know that the talented and ever so beautiful Ms. Tanaka was descended from a long line of onmyouji?

* * *

**On the chance that you didn't go through an anime phase, onmyoujis are basically Japanese exorcists. I'm pretty sure they can deal with problematic deities?**


End file.
